


only you

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Sexting, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Agents Daisy Johnson and Robbie Reyes are roommates. Daisy thinks they should be more than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

The music was pounding so loud in the nightclub,  Daisy Johnson couldn’t even think.

“I’m heading to the back,” she said to Robbie Reyes. He couldn’t hear, not with the pulsating rhythms, so she had to stand on her tiptoes, her hand on his chest and lips to his ear. “Going to the back. You good?” 

Robbie looked down, his gaze flitting to her mouth before moving to her eyes. He clenched his jaw, nodding, before looking away.

Daisy felt his heart race beneath her palm, and her pulse quickened.

Turning on her high heels, she walked away from Robbie, wishing he would act on his damn feelings.

She ’d already let him know she wanted to take things further, it was up to him now.

But as she smoothed her dress, she realized nothing was wrong with a little nudge, so she let her hips sway seductively as she walked off, knowing he was still looking.

* * *

 

Robbie needed a few moments to collect himself.

Working and living with Daisy had been hell on his libido lately, and right now in the dimness of the club, with scents of smoke, liquor, and sex in the air, he wanted to push her against a wall and show her what he’d been dreaming for months now.

He shook his head as she strode away in that short dress and high heels. She was such a cock tease, always touching and brushing up on him. The only reason he wouldn’t give in, was because their friendship was as precious as the bond with his brother.

He wasn’t going to fuck it up because he wanted to fuck her in every imaginable way.

Sighing, he went to the bar and ordered a whiskey, needing to take his mind off Daisy’s ass in that short dress and the memory of her touch.

* * *

 

The night was a bust, in more ways than one, Daisy thought dejectedly. She’d gotten a tip that Donnie Gill was alive and might show, and while it was a long shot, she’d needed to check it out. Now, she could’ve sent someone else but Gill’s powers were tremendous, and she couldn't put another agent or the public at risk. Being in a dimly lit club with Robbie was a small bonus, so she’d worn one of her sexiest dresses. It was short enough he’d be guessing what panties she had on, and low cut enough he’d be wondering if she had on a bra.

She had on neither, and hopefully, when he figured that out, he’d be wondering if she’d worn the dress for him, which she did.

But Robbie was an enigma.

He was usually stoic, and if she didn’t experience the way he cared first hand, she would've thought he couldn’t be bothered with her.

But he kept in touch with texts when she was on missions and when she was home, he would share her bed, holding her close when nightmares came, and whispering tender words till she went back to sleep.

Was she selfish to want more and jeopardize their friendship? 

Sighing, she went to the bar for a tequila shot.

Maybe some liquid courage was what she needed. 

* * *

 

Robbie was on his second whiskey, glowering at Daisy, who was on her third shot, with a phalanx of admirers around.

He couldn’t blame them, she was exquisite. She was letting her hair grow out, and tonight it was pinned up, exposing her slender neck and low neckline, and her dress was tight enough to show off her curves.

He ordered another drink just as Daisy took another shot, and when she laughed with a blond kid in who was whispering in her ear, he clutched the glass.

She looked up then, and when their eyes met,  she smiled slowly, licking her lips while he glared.

Good thing she wasn’t his, Robbie sipped his drink as he watched her. She’d be getting her ass spanked for flirting with strangers. And the thought of Daisy, with her lush ass in the air while his hand caressed then spanked it was too much, and his cock hardened. 

Exhaling, Robbie gulped his drink down, turning away from Daisy and her suitors. 

He pushed the bar stool back and strode through the crowd. He'd just wait in the Charger till she was ready to leave. 

* * *

 

He’d barely sat in the driver's seat when  Daisy opened the passenger side, sliding in. Her already short dress hiked up around her thighs, and Robbie’s lips parted, suddenly envious of the moonlight streaming in, caressed her skin.

“Done for the night already, old man?” she teased, leaning over the gear shift and exposing her cleavage.

Robbie felt a surge of heat and anger as he saw the swell of her breasts.  “Don’t leave on my account. You seemed busy.”

Daisy smiled slowly, taking in his expression.  “Only cause you didn’t spend time with me.” And she took his rough palm in hers, leaning over so he could see the dusky circles of her nipples.

“You were in the club without a bra?” Robbie saw how her nipples hardened at his words and he had to will his dick from getting ideas. He pulled his hand away 

“Does that bother you?” Daisy licked her lips.

“Nope.” Robbie lied, keying the engine to life. “Your tits. You decide.”

Daisy laughed softly, leaning back in her seat as Robbie pulled out the parking lot, and raced to take them home.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Robbie and Daisy had been roommates close to a year now.

He’d joined SHIELD when Gabe went away to college, and when he couldn’t find an apartment, Daisy volunteered her place.

They’d both hardly ever be home, she explained and could split rent and utilities. It was only a one bedroom, but the couch was a pullout, and she didn’t mind rotating turns to use it. He agreed, knowing he could count on one hand who he trusted, and Daisy was on the list.

She wanted to shower as soon as they got home, and Robbie followed after, needing the scent of smoke and alcohol off him.

But under the hot spray, as the water beat on his skin, he thought about Daisy and her nipples and her ass and how sexy she was. He stroked himself to an orgasm, needing to take the edge off, and decided to sleep on the couch.

Daisy was his best friend, and he’d said time and again they wouldn’t mess up their relationship. After many near-death experiences, they’d started sleeping in the same bed, needing the comfort.

But the warmth had turned into a sexual heat over time, and Robbie knew better than to tempt fate, especially when they’d both been drinking.

He dried off quickly, and changed into night clothes, then headed to the sofa and tried to get comfortable.

“Robbie?”

He stilled, as he heard Daisy’s voice, soft and trusting.

“Sleeping on the couch.” He knew that’s why she’d called his name.

“Okay, fine,” she muttered, and Robbie turned away from the sound of her voice. _Dios_ , he hated hearing her sound like that but it was for the best.

A creaking noise sounded, as she came into the living room, and he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“I know you’re faking.” Daisy’s sharp voice was close to his ear.

Robbie sighed, opening his eyes, and almost fell out the couch.

The lights were off, but from the moonlight filtering in the living room, he could make out her outfit. It was a sexy negligee, with black lace and red satin that highlighted her curves and showed her nipples and thighs.

“I - uh-” Robbie couldn’t take his eyes off her body, as he scrambled to sit up. “What?”

“Come to bed. I miss you.”

Robbie dragged his gaze to her face. “Bed? Uh-” His eyes drifted back to her breasts and her pebbled nipples. “I don’t think-”

“Come on.” She stepped forward, tugging his hand, and her strap fell invitingly down her shoulder.

Robbie couldn’t think, the pulsing in his dick was taking over his mind, and when Daisy turned and went to the bedroom, he followed, watching her ass the entire time.

* * *

 

If this didn’t do the trick, Daisy thought, I’m giving up. Because at this point she’d done everything but do a  strip tease for him.

“Aren’t you hot in what you’re wearing?” Daisy asked, genuinely. Robbie was in a t-shirt and shorts and she knew his body temperature ran hotter, a side effect of the Ghost Rider.

“You can get rid of all these damn blankets,” Robbie mumbled. “Who needs two down comforters in June?”

“I do. You could just take off your clothes,” Daisy’s replied demurely.

“Stop fucking with me,” Robbie growled, knowing her ploy. “We can’t be naked in bed together.”

“But I’m not naked,” she sang, a finger trailing up his back. “Yet.”

Son of a bitch.

Robbie turned over to face her and rested his hand on her hip. “Do you have on panties?”

“Why don’t you check,” she inched closer him.

“Daisy, stop messing with me,” he warned. “I’m buzzed right now.” And turned on as fuck, he added silently.

“Well, I’m horny right now,” Daisy teased.

Fuck, this was every wet dream come true.

“We’re both drunk,” Robbie knew he had to be practical. “Let’s pretend this never happened, ok?”

“What?  Daisy reached over and placed her hand on his chest, needing to feel him. “No! We’re both adults. Come on.” She began moving closer to him.

“Daisy, stop!” Robbie was alarmed, not wanting her to feel his rapidly hardening dick, so he pushed her off.

“I don’t even know why I bothered,” Daisy bit out,  scrambling away. “If you don't want me just say so!”  How mortifying, to throw herself at him and be rejected.

She grabbed some clothes before slamming into the bathroom to change, feeling the ugliness of shame when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

When she’d first bought the lingerie and tried it on, she’d felt sexy and beautiful. Now, the lace looked tawdry and the red satin comical, like she was playing dress up

Who was she? Could she be desirable anymore? Would anyone ever want her?

Daisy swallowed the self-pity, then changed into her PJs,  tossing the negligee in the trash.

She never wanted to see it again, she realized, as she made her way to the living room.

* * *

 

If Daisy was sleeping on the couch in her own apartment,  Robbie surmised, she must be mad as hell.

“Dais, we can switch,” he called from the bedroom, his voice echoing in the stillness.

The room rumbled as the door quaked shut and a tendril of dread unfurled in Robbie’s chest. He and Daisy had an unspoken rule of no powers at home but she just used hers to shut him out.

“Home,” Robbie murmured as he got up. This was their home, and he needed to make things right.

“Daisy, let's talk.”

Silence.

He walked further, then knelt by the couch, gingerly touched her hair. “Dais?”

She sniffled. “ You should find your own place.”

Robbie inhaled sharply, dropping his hand.

“It's not you. It's me,” she continued. “I have lots going on at work, and this isn’t working out and-”

“Because I wouldn’t sleep with you?” Robbie exclaimed, shocked.  “Daisy-” He reached out to her again and took her hand. “How you think that makes me feel?”

A chill enveloped Daisy as his words sunk in. He was right.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t pressure you. And our friendship means a lot.”

“I know. Me too.” Robbie softened, squeezing her hand. “I can’t sleep without you. Come back? Please?”

Daisy sniffled, her heart breaking as she nodded, then followed him.

They went to bed with the usual space between them, and Daisy turned on her side, her back to Robbie.

Maybe I want too much, she thought, as she listened to Robbie’s breathing. I’m greedy. She buried her face in the pillow and hid under the covers so he wouldn’t hear her quiet crying.

* * *

 

Robbie fell asleep quickly, whiskey always made him pleasantly sleepy, but he woke with a start a couple hours later. The bedside clock blinked 2:28 am and his chest ached at Daisy's huddled figure. She was face down in her pillow, curled into herself with her back to him, and she looked so alone.

“I really love you,” he felt his throat close up. He fixed the covers on her and smoothed her hair, but his hands froze when he saw the dried tears on her face.

“Oh, babe,” he whispered, his heart sinking. She must have sensed him in her sleep and rolled over, nuzzling her face in his palm.

Daisy was a puzzle. She was so open and vibrant with him as if to make up for how closed off he was, that sometimes he forgot she was filled with old hurts. Of course, he knew she hid most of it from everyone, but was she hiding from him, too?

Troubled, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grunting when he saw himself in the mirror. He was still slender, but he’d picked up a few pounds since he started living with Daisy, and his face was a little bit rounder, and his hair was getting longer.

He was changing. She was changing. She'd gotten leaner, and more aggressive, but she was always soft around him. Sure she wanted to fool around, but she wouldn't fall for him, would she?

“I wish I knew what was best.” Robbie murmured.

He was washing up when a scrap of red caught his eye. Daisy’s lingerie was in the trash.

Why?

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Why’d you toss the nightie?” Robbie asked Daisy, the next morning as they were making coffee.

She was in her Quake suit, about to head to a rescue mission and would be gone for a few days.

“I don't want a reminder of my epic fail to seduce you,” Daisy's face was shuttered as she dumped sugar in her coffee. “Just throw it out.”

“Dais, I’m sorry,” Robbie said, softly.

“Not your fault I'm desperate for physical affection,” Daisy replied, more bitterly than she intended.  “I need to launch an Inhuman dating app.” She picked up the bottle of creamer Robbie had set out. “Ooh, this is a new one,” she changed the subject. “Dulce de leche caramel cheesecake?” She scrunched her nose. “Who comes up with these flavors?”  She poured it in her coffee, watching the cream lighten the blackness. “Now I want dessert for breakfast.”

Robbie was watching her steadily as she rambled. He and Daisy generally had separate missions because of their skill sets but he’d gotten up early with her, wanting to make up.

His coffee was black, no cream or sugar, and he sipped it to fortify himself, while Daisy poured hers in a SHIELD travel mug.

“I don’t want you to date anyone,” Robbie confessed. “I know I have no right-”

“You are a piece of work, you know that?”  Daisy slammed the creamer down.

“Fuck, Daisy,” Robbie went to her side. “I don't know what to say.”

“All I want is for us to try. Why can't we?” She bit her lip and looked away. She hated begging like this.

“Cause if we cross that line, there's no going back,” Robbie said solemnly. “You wanna risk it?”

“Goddammit, Robbie! Why does it have to be a _risk_?” Daisy’s voice rose. “Why can’t we just figure it out as we go?”

“Cause you mean too much to me,” Robbie matched her tone. “Suppose it doesn’t work out? And you don’t want me around? Then what?”

“You don't want me to be with anyone else,” she accused, gathering her things to leave. “But you won't give us a try.”

“Either we’re gonna be in a relationship or not,” Robbie stated. “There is no _try_.”

I’ve gone and fallen in love with the densest man alive, Daisy marveled.

“We’re already in a damn relationship,” Daisy bit out, proud that she didn’t add _you dumbass. “_ Except I’m still using my fingers and a vibrator for orgasms.”

Robbie’s eyes widened at her bluntness.

“I gotta go. Hopefully, I can get laid while I’m away.” And with that parting shot, Daisy stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door, leaving a stunned Robbie in her wake.

* * *

 

Robbie forgot his train of thought as his cock swelled as images of Daisy masturbating flooded his mind. Did she think of him when a toy was buried in her pussy, her fingers on her clit?

The echo of the slammed door and the sound of Daisy's boots down the hall propelled him to action.

He rushed out the door, not caring he was barefoot and in night clothes. Daisy was almost to the stairwell, when he pounced on her, pushing her against the wall.

“What the-?” Daisy began furiously, shoving him off.

“Don't pick some stranger,” Robbie growled. “ we belong with each other.”

“You wait till I'm practically out the damn door?” Daisy snarled. “And only because  you don't want me with someone else?” Daisy clenched her fists as his words sunk in. “Fuck you.”

Robbie recoiled at the venom in her voice and for the second time,  he watched as she stormed away, leaving him alone.

* * *

 

The first day Daisy was gone, Robbie was anxious, pacing the apartment. He cleaned, called Gabe and then in the late evening, he took the Charger for a spin. He loved being in his car but missed Daisy and her side seat driving and teasing about this cassette tapes.

By the morning of the second day, he was annoyed. How dare she guilt him? She damn well knew he wanted to fuck her, he was _trying_ to be mature and not think with his dick.

By the third day, Robbie was thinking with his dick. “You're such a dumbass.” Robbie was speaking out loud as he walked into the dark apartment from training. The woman he adored wanted to take things further and he was too scared to take the leap.

“Talking to yourself, Reyes?”

Robbie who prided himself in always remaining calm bit back a yelp.

“Daisy?”  His heart hammered but he broke into a smile and rushed towards her. She leaned in for a hug and he embraced her tightly. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Daisy nodded, closing her eyes and nestling into his chest.

“Sorry for being an ass,” Robbie sighed. “I missed you.  Let's not fight.”

“Sorry too.” Daisy murmured. “I don't know what's wrong with me.” And she buried her head in his chest because that was a lie. She was in love with him and it hurt he didn't reciprocate.

She breathed deeply, willing herself not to cry. She'd been doing too much of that lately.

Robbie rested his cheek on her hair, and he had to wait a moment before he trusted himself to speak. “Let's try okay?”

“Okay,” Daisy's voice was muffled.

Robbie closed his eyes, they'd be alright.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Daisy was nervous about bedtime, what would happen now? Should she make the first move? Robbie was already in bed by the time she finished showering. She wasn't going to humiliate herself wearing anything overtly sexy, so she changed in comfortable shorts and a tank, both faded from one too many washings over the years.

She faltered as she entered the room and Robbie's eyes roamed her figure. Why was she trying to be a femme fatale in old clothes? She hurried to the bed, suddenly conscious of how tiny her shorts were and that she wasn't wearing a bra.

“So did you meet anyone?” Robbie asked as the mattress dipped with her weight, and she got under the covers. 

“Maybe,” Daisy teased, hoping to lighten to mood. “What's it to you?”

Robbie’s mouth pulled in a harsh line. “So you found someone to use, huh?" He placed a possessive hand on her knee.

“I wasn't really looking-” Daisy began, but trailing off as his hand slid up her thigh. Her breathing hitched and a pulsing started between her legs.

“Good,” Robbie shifted closer, as a languid warmth spread through him. “I'm all yours. Use me anytime.” His hand moved higher, as his cock swelled.

“I'd like that,” Daisy’s voice was raspy, as her legs parted so he’d get better access.

“We need rules.”  Robbie was skimming her inner thigh now, his fingers gentle as he ventured further. Her skin was so soft and so smooth, and he wanted to devour her. 

“I don’t like rules.”

Robbie’s hand slipped under her shorts and when he felt her bare cunt, he closed his eyes. “First rule. No panties at home.” He pulled her shorts down, and she kicked it off. He was trying not to stare but after months of imagining what Daisy would be like under her panties, he wanted to store up every detail. He stroked her pussy; it was so beautiful and it was going to be his.  “And this can't ruin our friendship,” Robbie slipped at her entrance. She was so fucking wet. He played in her heat, and when he finally slid a finger in, she moaned.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Daisy gasped. “Rub my clit.” Butterflies were in her stomach and she was growing hot all over. "Another finger."

Robbie obliged, and the sound and feel of her wetness had him as hard as steel.  She was moving on his fingers,  fucking them and making the sexiest sounds. He shifted, watching her closely, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he realized she wasn't letting go. 

“What do you need?” he asked, and gently pulled his finger out.

Daisy’s lips parted, and her eyes widened. “I, uh,  I don't know.” She glanced away quickly, her cheeks reddening. 

Robbie licked her wetness off his fingers. “Another rule. Don't lie to me.”

Daisy felt the blood drain from her face, she should've known better than to hide from Robbie. He moved between her legs and kissed her inner thigh. It felt good, and she gripped the sheets.

“What do you like?” Robbie moved up higher. “What makes you cum?”

“Lick me,” Daisy closed her eyes, awash in sensations as Robbie began feathering kisses, his facial hair scratching her skin.

He was gentle at first as he kissed her pussy,  _too_ gentle and when he started licking her she had to tug his hair to get his attention.

“Harder,” she instructed. “Suck me.”

He heeded her advice and licked her slit, then suckled her clit, till it became engorged.

"Fuck, right there," Daisy was letting go now. "Use your tongue." She was grinding her pussy on his face now and was getting more aggressive as pleasure bloomed. It was always a hard climb for her, and she needed Robbie to know what she liked. But he seemed to understand, that she wanted to be devoured, to be fucked hard and long. His finger slipped back in her cunt, and then another while he ate her pussy.

"I'm close," Daisy cried, awash in sensation. Her hands crept under her tank and found her nipples, pulling and tugging till they became engorged. 

Robbie was feasting on her now, his fingers pumping in her while he licked and sucked her as Daisy found her rhythm thrusting on his face. 

Her orgasm snuck up when she looked down and saw his dark hair moving between her pale thighs.

"I'm cumming," she cried out, gripping his hair, as she ground on his face. But then he scraped his teeth on her engorged clit, and Daisy felt a gush of wetness as she squirted on him, her juices leaking all over.

"Come here," Daisy tugged him to stop his movements, she was sensitive after her orgasm.

Robbie was panting heavily, and he held her close, his erection digging into her thigh.

“Thanks,” Daisy kissed him, and it was erotic, tasting herself on him and smelling her own pussy on his mouth. She moved her hand to the waistband of his shorts.

“What are you doing?” It was Robbie’s turn to gasp when he felt Daisy's cool hand on his cock.

“Taking care of you,” Daisy stroked him slowly, feeling his hardness encased in velvet. She pushed down his shorts, as he kicked them off. "Can I taste you?"

“ _Por_ _supuesto._ Suck it a little,”  Robbie begged. “ _Por favor_.”

Daisy's nipples hardened at how needy he sounded, knowing that him speaking Spanish meant he was far gone.  She was going to make it so good for him. 

On impulse she pulled off her tank, wanting to be naked for him. 

“ _Dios_ ,” Robbie breathed. His eyes were hooded as her breasts and nipples emerged and his hand reached down instinctively to touch himself.

 “No touching yourself," Daisy grinned mischievously, brushing his hand away. "That's for me.”

Robbie groaned, but obeyed, closing his eyes as she moved lower.

Daisy hummed in appreciation, then leisurely licked the meaty crown of his cock. He was soft, and salty, and smelled like sex. She moaned and took more of him in her mouth. 

“More,” Robbie gripped her hair, as his blood grew hot. His control was holding on by a thread, and he wanted nothing more than the flip her over, and fuck her mouth until she swallowed all his cum. But this was Daisy, his best friend. He wouldn't treat her like she was just some fuck toy. But then she gently massaged his balls, before taking more of him in her mouth; this was better than any fantasy.

 " _Dame más_ ", Robbie was gripping the sheets, trying to avoid pulling Daisy's hair. " _Chúpamela_."  But he couldn't help thrusting into her mouth, the warm, wet heat making him think about fucking her cunt.

Daisy just orgasmed, but hearing Robbie lose control was going straight to her senses. She started sucking him greedily, getting his dick wetter with her saliva.

“Dais,” Robbie's hand was in her hair now, as she bobbed up and down on him. “I'm close. _Levántate._ ”

Her response was to add her hand to hollow her cheeks and suck him harder and faster, swallowing this salty precum that was leaking.

“Get up!” Robbie gasped. "¡ _Levántate_!"

Daisy's eyes were closed and she wasn't paying attention, and certainly didn't understand what he was saying until he spoke again. “Goddamnit, Daisy! Get off me!”

She pulled off him, confused, but sure enough, Robbie was cumming, ropes of creamy white on her face and her chest.

“Shit,” Robbie swore.

Daisy's face fell. She was worried for a moment she was doing something wrong, and now she could feel a prickle at the back of her eyes. She wordlessly got her shorts and then her tank top then ran to the bathroom to clean up not looking at the reflection in the mirror.

Robbie had scrambled up, following her, and was now cleaning himself off, his back turned to her.

When he faced her she already had a bright smile pasted. “No need to make this awkward.”  She returned to the bedroom. “Um, thanks. I'll just take the couch if-"

“Daisy,” Robbie interrupted, his voice soft. “Come here.”

He was looking at her like he could see right through her and she was scared. 

“I'm good,” her smile widened. “See you in the morning.” And she scurried off, closing the door.

* * *

 

Robbie silently walked to the bedroom, his mind racing, knowing he'd fucked up. He dropped to the bed, then reached for his mobile. 

 _I need to hold you._  He sent the text before he could think about it. _I messed up, I'm sorry._

Daisy stared at the text unsure how to respond. Robbie didn't mess up. She just freaked out when he told her to get up and get off him. He was being considerate to not orgasm in her mouth but for a brief moment she'd felt rejected and the ugly feeling stuck to her.

  _You didn't mess up. Sorry for the drama, I just need to be alone._

Robbie felt his insides churn as he read her message. It was his job to soothe her when she was low, but now he was the cause. He didn't dwell on the fact that he'd warned her about this. 

 _I'm here,_  he replied, knowing it wasn't enough and she wouldn’t come.

And Robbie couldn't go to sleep,  not with Daisy by herself and hurting.  He stared at the bedside clock, watching the time tick away.

“Being in a relationship is hard,” he muttered, finally getting up. He took a pillow and a sheet and trudged out to the living room.

Daisy was asleep on the pullout couch, the sheets a messy tangle around her. Robbie quirked a smile, as he saw her starfished on the couch, and he laid on the floor next to her. He'd follow her to the ugly depths of Hell if he had too, he realized. He got comfortable on the floor and lulled by her breathing and the knowledge he'd found the missing part of his soul,  he promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Daisy awoke to light snoring. Or rather, the snoring woke her up. She started, forgetting she'd ran away from Robbie and slid off the pullout.

She shrieked when she stepped on Robbie while he yelped.

“What are you doing?” Robbie complained. “You almost stepped on my junk.”

“Going to the bathroom,” Daisy resisted the urge to kick him. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Sleeping,” Robbie said defensively, managing to sound belligerent and aggrieved at the same time.

“On the floor?” Daisy exclaimed.

“I thought I heard a noise, “ Robbie lied. 

Daisy snorted, seeing right through it. “Can't believe you heard anything over your snoring,” she smirked, heading to the bathroom.

Robbie hid a smile. Yeah, Daisy sometimes shut him out,  but she always could talk shit.

He was drifting back to sleep when he heard his name. It was Daisy shaking him awake.

“Come on,” she was pulling him off the floor. “Let's get in the bed.”

“I can take the couch-"

“Nah, you're good.” Daisy helped Robbie up and grabbed his pillow. “I can sulk next to you.”

Robbie remained silent as they headed back to the room. She'd remade the bed and he happily slid between the fresh sheets.

“Come here,” Robbie murmured sleepily, and this time she rolled into his arms.

“Another rule, _mi amor_ , ” he tucked her on his chest. “We talk this shit out.”

Daisy rubbed her face on him. “Who would've thought I'd be the one to clam up while you wanna talk.”

“What did I do?” Robbie stroked her hair. “Tell me. I can take it.” He steeled himself to hear she faked her orgasm or didn't like what they did.

“I can't,” Daisy whispered. “Saying stuff aloud is hard.”

Robbie kissed her hair, pulling her closer. “Let's worry about it tomorrow.”

Daisy nodded, and linking their hands, she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat and the soft rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna have dub con/non con fantasies. if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip!

* * *

Robbie awoke early the next morning with a usual problem; a raging hard-on with Daisy's soft body nearby. She was still asleep, her back to him, as she hugged her pillow. He fixed the covers on her then quickly made sure he didn't have a wet dream in the middle of the night, before silently heading to the shower.

He undressed quickly, his cock springing out erect and the head already glistening. He fisted it with one hand and used the other to turn on the shower and he closed his eyes remembering Daisy licking and sucking him. His balls were heavy and he needed to cum quickly so he called upon a favorite fantasy, where Daisy would use her strength, and overpower him.

She’d barge in the shower and without a word, shove him against the wall, stroking his dick till it got nice and hard. Then she'd slowly grind her wet slit and clit on his erection, up and down till she orgasmed not caring whether he got off or not. She’d push him to his knees and order him to eat her pussy and if he didn't make her cum again, he’d be punished.

Robbie bit his lip as the fantasy took over and he stroked his cock fast and hard, the way he wanted her to fuck him. When he orgasmed, he wished it was in her cunt, filling her up with his seed.

He had so many filthy thoughts about Daisy; they ranged from her dominating their lovemaking to him making her submit, but they all had him in a constant state of need.

Good thing Daisy was making them take the next step, he mused. At the rate he’d been lusting, he might've attacked her one night.

He finished his shower but he'd forgotten his clothes so he ducked back into the bedroom. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Daisy’s eyes were closed and her fingers were between her spread legs.

“Robbie,” she moaned, her hips moving as her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

Robbie was entranced by the sight but didn’t want her to be embarrassed, so he quietly grabbed his change of clothes and backed away.

* * *

 

Daisy woke up dreaming of Robbie.

It was a familiar sex dream where she was fast asleep, till a prodding at her ass woke her up. It would be Robbie, his hard dick nudging at her entrance. She wouldn't get a chance to protest because he’d clasp one hand over her mouth and then use the other to push her panties down.

“I know you want this," he’d bite her neck as his hands roamed her body. “You've been teasing me for months now.”

She'd pretend to struggle, only for him to laugh darkly as he nudged her knees apart.

“Keep fighting,” he’d taunt. “I'll only fuck you harder.”

She would be wet when the crown of his cock breached her.

He'd pin her arms above her head, then kiss her roughly as he slammed into her pussy. It would hurt but she would welcome the burn.

“Beg me,” he’d whisper on her lips. “I might let you cum.”

“Please,” she’d whimper. “Fuck me.”

“Say my name. Who’s fucking you?”

“Robbie,” she’d gasp.

Daisy’s fingers dipped into her pussy and she rubbed some wetness on her clit, oblivious that she'd just loudly called Robbie’s name. Her fingers circled faster on the sensitive bud. It was swollen and she wished Robbie could lick her till she came.

“Robbie,” she whimpered again as her pleasure bloomed and an orgasm came within reach.

She succumbed to the fantasy of Robbie holding her captive, fucking her mercilessly and when she came hard and fast, she was wishing they could roleplay it in in real life.

* * *

 

Robbie and Daisy had a simple morning routine. Robbie usually got up earlier, showered first and then brewed fresh coffee before waking Daisy. He would have two cups, Daisy one, and they'd both take a travel mug each to drink on the way to work.

“Coffee’s ready,” Robbie called from the kitchen. He was still unsure of what was going on between them, and he wanted everything to be as normal as possible. Except he was fumbling around, nervous.

“Morning!” Daisy chirped, relaxed from her morning orgasm and shower. Robbie almost dropped his cup,  and she raised an eyebrow as she sauntered for her coffee. “You okay, Reyes?”

“What?” Robbie noisily searched the flatware drawer for a spoon. “Of course.” He grabbed the sugar and added two heaping spoonfuls, which was two more than he normally used.

“Listen, if you wanna forget about last night-” Daisy began, her heart sinking, seeing how nervous he was.

“No,” Robbie’s voice rose. He flushed. “I mean. No. I’m sorry I messed everything up.”

“No, you didn’t,” Daisy’s face fell. “It was me-”

She didn’t finish because Robbie crossed the space between them and pulled her into an embrace. “It’s not you. It’s never you.” He inhaled her clean scent and hugged her tighter. “How about we try again tonight?”

“Sounds good.” Daisy relaxed and nestled into his chest. “I’ll bring home dinner so you don’t have to cook?”

Robbie closed his eyes, as love washed over him. She really was his best friend, no matter what happened.

“I love you,” he kissed her hair. “So much. Dinner and a movie maybe? Like a date?”

Daisy froze. “You don’t have to say that if you don’t want to.”

Robbie smirked. “When do I do anything I don’t want to?” He poked her side and when she yelped, he smiled. “Besides, I’m choosing the movie.”

“Fine, fine,” Daisy grumbled, comfortable that he wouldn't expect her to say it back if she didn't want to. She made her usual travel mug of coffee and was about to take a sip when she noticed Robbie wasn’t dressed for work. “You’re not going in?”

He shook his head. “Got some things to take care off.” His eyes lazily roamed her body as images of her touching herself, and greedily sucking his cock the night, ran through his mind. There was so much about Daisy he didn’t know.

“As long as we’re honest we can make it work, right?” he asked on impulse.

Daisy frowned. “That’s an odd question. Aren’t we always honest?”

“Yeah, but all this other stuff is new,” Robbie bit his lip, there was something he wanted to ask since last night. “How do I know what you like.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Like, in bed.” His cheeks were burning.

“The same way you’ll know what I like,” Daisy said gently. “I’ll tell you. Enthusiastically,  even.”

"Suppose I can't?" Robbie breathed deeply. “Suppose we like different things?”

Daisy clutched her coffee as she inspected Robbie. His face was red, and he was fiddling with the cap on the bottle of creamer.

“I’ve seen your head catch fire. I’ve seen you rage and kill,” she blinked back tears. “I wanna see the parts you don’t show the world,  that you show me only.”

“And if you don’t like those parts?” Robbie persisted, meeting her gaze. “Then what?”

Ah, so that’s what bothered him.

Daisy placed her mug down and held his rough hand in hers. Funny, they both had the same amount of calluses.

“That’s the chance we both have to take,” Daisy bit her lip as she remembered her fantasy earlier that morning. “But it might be good right? Learning about each other?"

“But how-?”

“You talk too much,” Daisy teased, silencing him with a gentle kiss. He tasted like toothpaste, and coffee and home. She smiled against his lips when his mustache tickled her and deepened the kiss.

Robbie sighed as tears pricked at the back of his eyes, he wasn’t accustomed to this sweetness, and it softened the constant harshness in his mind. He wouldn’t tell Daisy he loved her again but he hoped he showed her, as they melted into each other, breaths mingling.

He trailed kisses along her face and neck, and when he nuzzled her, she giggled.

“I had a meeting with May and Coulson this morning,” she pushed him off. “No beard burn or hickeys.”

“Maybe that'll make you keep your damn suit zipped up then,” Robbie grumbled, as he let her go.

She stuck out her tongue before leaving and Robbie had to bite his tongue to not call out that he loved her. When the door banged shut, he remembered his fantasy that morning, and his shoulders slumped.

This might be harder than he thought.

* * *

 

Robbie's plan was a do-over of the previous night. He wanted to buy flowers, and new lingerie for Daisy and then give her a special time.

But now he was panicking, unsure of what she liked. What was she thinking about when she was pleasuring herself? Did she really like sucking him off?

He picked up his phone and sent her a text before he lost his nerve.

 **Robbie:** I haven’t had sex since I got the Rider. It’s been years.

He immediately regretted the impulse when she replied.

 **Daisy:** I’ll make sure your penis is in good working condition :) we’ll give it a workout.

 **Robbie:**   Is everything a damn joke??

 **Daisy** : course not

 **Daisy:** Send me a dick pic so I can inspect

Robbie threw his phone on the couch in frustration. Sometimes he wanted Daisy to manhandle him, other times, he wanted to throw her across his lap and spank her ass.

He ran the dishwasher and wiped down the counters before vacuuming and tidying the living room.  Then he scrubbed the shower and tub, and changed the bathroom linens as well as the bedroom sheets. To an outsider, it would look odd, brooding Robbie Reyes housekeeping, but it cleared his mind and helped with anxiety.

He had just put the linens and sheets in the washing machine and set it to wash when his phone buzzed.

It was Daisy, and she'd sent him a pic. She was in the bathroom at work and her Quake suit was unzipped all the way, and her breasts and nipples were showing. It was a hot picture, seeing her exposed while suited up, but then he noticed she was smirking and flipping him off. Robbie grinned and sent her a text.

 **Robbie:** zip that up before you get a spanking later

 **Robbie:**  Let me see my pussy

 **Daisy:** Pretty sure neither you nor your demon buddy can catch me

 **Daisy:**  I can’t take that pic, I’ll have to take my whole suit off.

 **Daisy** : Lemme see your dick

Robbie laughed aloud, having fun now.

 **Robbie** : You got thirty minutes to show your pussy or you don’t cum tonight

He pocketed his phone, whistling. It might be a while before he could share his dark fantasies with Daisy but he was comfortable with his regular ones.

Maybe they’d be okay after all.

* * *

 

By the time he made it to the mall, fifteen minutes passed.

Five minutes later, he found the lingerie department store. The lights were dim, and there were seductive pictures of models in suggestive poses. He stuck his hands in his jacket feeling out of place with his leather and scruffy face with all the delicate lace and satin around.

“May I help you, sir?” a sultry voice purred. It was diminutive saleswoman with a calculating expression and hair that was curiously sleek and curly at the same time.

“I wanna get something for my girl?” Robbie peered at her nametag. _Raina_ , it read.

Raina took in his awkward demeanor and assessed this could be a big sale if she played her cards right.

“You’re at the right store, and at the right time,” she led him towards the full price new arrivals. “Is this a special occasion?”

“Nah,” Robbie cleared this throat at the life size cut out of a supermodel in the tiniest of thongs. “We’re sorta new-”

“Say no more,”  Raina patted his arm. “You want to make a good impression. Something classy, yet sexy. Not too tawdry.”

Robbie wasn’t sure what tawdry meant, but he nodded anyway. Raina steered him away from corsetry and leather, and took him to the section  with teddies and baby doll outfits that were universally flattering, as well as lacy boyshorts and bralettes.

“I don’t know what she’d like,” he confessed, overwhelmed by all the different choices. “Maybe I should come back-?”

Just then, his phone buzzed, and seeing it was from Daisy, he stepped away to check the message.

His cock was instantly alert. It was a picture of Daisy’s fingers, coated with wetness, touching her bare pussy. Her clit engorged, like she was playing with it.

 **Daisy** : I came hard thinking about you spanking me

Robbie gaped at the picture and the message and then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“One of everything in every color,” he told Raina, before rattling off her size. Daisy wouldn’t be wearing the lingerie long before he took it off her anyway.

Raina smiled broadly, and then upsold him on extras; a fluffy pair of lavender handcuffs, with a matching blindfold, and the prettiest rose gold crop.

“I don’t- we’re not into-” Robbie stammered, though his dick was extremely interested, not just for Daisy, but for him.

Raina smirked knowingly. “I'll change them to black. This way you don’t feel uncomfortable with the colors.” And before Robbie could feebly protest, she added in black satin ribbons. “Sometimes men don’t like the handcuffs, but prefer to be tied down.” 

Every pore on Robbie’s skin raised when he saw the soft, smooth restraints and an image of Daisy tying him down flashed. Would she trail the crop over his skin to tease him?

“I’m ready to check out,” he mumbled, his voice raspy.

His wallet was a few hundred dollars lighter, and he probably looked silly, carrying multiple shopping bags but he had one thing on his mind, letting Daisy know how much he desired her.

He wound up the windows then drove to a secluded part of the parking lot and after checking for cameras, he unzipped his pants, and palmed his cock through his boxers. He pulled it out and stroked it, then took a picture as it lazily twitched. It wasn’t erect but he didn’t plan on driving home with a hard on, so this would have to do.

 **Robbie** : About to drive home

 **Daisy** : Make it hard for me.

Robbie groaned, tempted, but decided against it.

 **Robbie:** Can’t babe. I’m in the mall parking lot. Heading home now.

He was pulling off, when a final text from Daisy showed up.

 **Daisy:** Remember we were talking about being honest? I will honestly kick your ass _and_ the Ghost Rider if I don’t see a hard cock.

“Jesus,” Robbie shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he debated what to do. Finally, with shaking hands he decided to throw down the gauntlet and reply.

 **Robbie:** I’d like to see you try.

He turned his phone off, and laughed softly when he realized he’d be driving home with a hard on anyway, as images of what could happen later that night, flashed through his mind. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! much love to @agentmmayy who is the best cheerleader and buddy!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
